devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry walkthrough/M02
Judge of Death is the second mission of Devil May Cry. __TOC__ Walkthrough (lower difficulties) The door Dante is in front of leads back to the room with the plane. Head to the small door to the left. Inside is a Divinity Statue and a Blue Orb Fragment hidden in one of the tables, as well as a bookshelf which can be examined for some information about the castle's past. Outside in the Long Hallway it is quite likely that a large group of Marionettes will have spawned, with more appearing via portals in the floor and ceiling as Dante fights them. Fighting them is a good idea in order to gain Red Orbs, as the player will shortly have the option to purchase new abilities for Dante. At the end of the hall, up some stairs and on the right, is a solid-looking door with a strange engraving pierced by a sword. Interacting with this door will grant the player a new weapon, Alastor, and a new power, Devil Trigger. Alastor has the same basic moves as the Force Edge sword Dante has been using up to this point, but is more powerful, has the ability to unlock extra moves, and grants access to the Devil Trigger state. In this state with Alastor, Dante moves and attacks faster, deals more damage, accrues more Style, and slowly regenerates health. The new moves and two new items, the Devil Star and Purple Orb, will be added to the store menu. The Devil Star allows the player to manually refill the Devil Trigger gauge at the cost of an end of stage item use penalty, while the Purple Orb increases the number of runes in the gauge, making it last longer. After Dante acquires Alastor the portrait on the door changes to a grim reaper-like figure which Dante comments looks like it should be holding something: finding out what is the unstated objective for the remainder of the mission. On repeat playthroughs, Dante will already have Alastor and does not need to examine the door where he acquires it. Entering the nearby door takes Dante into a library, with tables containing hidden Red Orbs. One of the tables on the second floor has another new weapon on it, the Shotgun. The player can also examine the bookshelves here for some lore about the castle's history. The painting directly opposite the table with the shotgun hides another Rusty Key. This unlocks the door halfway along the Long Hallway, leading out into an open-air room with a fountain. There is a Red Orb Cache that reveals itself if the player can manage to land Dante directly on top of the fountain: the easiest way to do this is to use the water in the fountain as a guide, experimenting to find how far away Dante needs to stand to land perfectly. On one side of this room is a mysterious statue of a lion protected by a glowing blue forcefield, but there is nothing the player can do with this for the moment, and it is necessary to proceed up the stairs on the left side of the room. On reaching the second floor, another group of Marionettes will spawn in. After defeating them, return to the second floor and proceed all the way around to the door at the far end. This leads into a corridor with more Marionettes. Past them is a strange statue which is of no use to Dante at the present time, and an ornate tomb. On examining it, it becomes clear that Dante can push it back with his attacks: doing so uncovers a hatch in the floor. Dropping down will place Dante in a small room with a glowing object on the wall: this is the Staff of Judgment, the missing piece from the door where Dante acquired Alastor. Upon picking this up, a section of wall rotates around, revealing an exit back into the library. Attempting to exit the library, however, will bring up a barrier, and spawns three of a new enemy, Sin Scissors. The most efficient way to kill them is to wait until they are about to attack, slash at them with Alastor to knock their scissors aside, and the follow up with a blast from the shotgun: if performed correctly, this should kill a Sin Scissors instantly. They are easily stunlocked with repeated shots from the Shotgun and fairly weak, and their mask can be attacked with Alastor if their scissors are knocked aside: their black cloak-like body cannot be hit with weapons, as it is simply an illusion created by these demons. They are not confined by walls and move as if they are not there, so can be forced back out of the level geometry if hit repeatedly. If this happens, it is necessary to wait for them to return so they can be attacked again. After they are all dead, the door unseals and Dante can exit. Completing the mission now is a simple matter of interacting with the door to place the Staff of Judgment, which ends the level. In front of the door crawl a number of odd spider-like creatures, which Dante can shoot or step on for orbs: after a while they will escape under the door if left alone. This is foreshadowing the next mission. Higher difficulties The enemy waves in the Long Hallway will now be either Marionettes or two Shadows that spawn one at a time: the latter can be determined by either the sound of its footsteps or the music switching to Psycho Siren, depending on how far away it is. It is best not to try to fight a Shadow in such a confined space, as the corridor is not well-suited to dodging its guillotine attack. The room with the Divinity Statue always contains Beelzebubs (this is actually the only place this enemy appears in the entire game on Hard and above), and the fountain room has either Sin Scythes or Blades. The spawn in the tomb room appears to be bugged as the door will seal but no enemies will spawn. The remainder of the mission is the same. In Dante Must Die mode, the Sin Scythes or Blades in the courtyard have a 40 second DT timer, and the Sin Scissors in the library have a 60 second DT timer. Trivia *This mission is used in the Devil May Cry Trial Edition that came with Resident Evil – Code: Veronica for the PlayStation 2. *The lore in the library includes one description as follows: "There’s a book written about the rearing of this castle. It says that during the late twelfth century the castle had gone through a number of modifications since its establishment as a citadel. The last sentence in the book states, "Why have the successive castellans modified this castle so repetitively and unnecessarily? Were they possessed by some kind of evil spirits?"﻿ This description could equally describe either demonic influence or Las Plagas from Resident Evil 4, and is a subtle sign of Devil May Cry's origins.